


A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by Caiti (Caitriona_3), GalahadsGurl



Series: The Cahill Project [24]
Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Penny Dreadful (TV), S.W.A.T. (2003), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humans vs. Werewolves, Protective!Ethan Chandler, Saving People Hunting Things, The Cahill Project, The Grimm Truth, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl
Summary: A normal hunt for a werewolf in North Dakota leads to a few surprises. But these are the Grimms; it takes a lot to startle them.





	1. Hunting Things

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to lunarweather and to AlekWalker for helping me and cheerleading and being ALL AROUND AWESOME!! Also to Caiti for whipping this bad boy into shape!! 
> 
> Enjoy!! Please let me know what you think!!! Your reviews are the reason I keep writing!!
> 
> Also new Grimm Truth chapter is only a day or two away, so keep an eye out!!

[](https://imgur.com/8NuGDxV)

Chapter 1

Marina Petrovka cooked, fought, loved, and killed. She bore many titles – partner, mother, aunt, daughter, best friend, sister, handler, assassin, spy, murderess, lieutenant colonel. However! One title she did not carry? Hunter. Marina did NOT hunt ghosts, ghouls, vampires, or anything else that went bump in the night. On the other hand, she knew how to support those members of her family who did. Which would be why she found herself here, in bum fuck North Dakota. A werewolf roamed the open country in these parts, eating hearts and killing innocent people. That meant her loved ones - Hansel, Gretel, Will, Brian, and Dean Winchester to be precise – needed to be here to hunt down the bloodthirsty creature.

Now if she could get them out the door to do that, they might stand a chance of getting home to her children before the end of the weekend.

“You’re sure you don’t want to come along?” Will frowned as he ran his hands down her arms to take hers.

She wrinkled her nose. “Vipers rarely fare well against wolves, my love. I'll make dinner and be ready to tend injuries when you get home. I'll be fine.”

“They rarely fare well against eagles, falcons, hawks, etc.,” Will pointed out with a wry grin. His eyes began to circle back to a bluer shade. “And yet here you are thriving amongst them.”

“What can I say?” she taunted, her own disarming grin growing in answer to his. “I'm a resourceful little snake.” One eyebrow rose in a slight challenge. “Besides, the Viper is much less scary than the Eagle in this particular herd of wildlings.”

“That might be true, but she’s no less deadly,” Will retorted with a chuckle. “Alright then, if staying’s what you want, who am I to argue?”

“You'd lose,” she laughed.

“If the _lyubiteli_ would kindly stop flirting so we can actually do some work?” Brian teased, drawing their attention around to their audience. “That would be much appreciated.”

“Shut up, Bri,” the two chorused with simultaneous eye rolls. Will’s voice continued on alone as Marina made a face at the younger brother. “I’m coming already – keep your shirt on.”

The comms came to life in everyone’s ear as Dean chimed in with his own two cents. “You know, the sooner we get this hunt underway, the sooner we can be back here and eating Marishka Mama’s food.”

Marina turned back to Will and raised her hands to tangle in the collar of his shirt in order to haul her lover down for a languid kiss. “Be careful, Misha.”

He pulled back from the kiss and ran the fingers of one hand through her hair. “I'll be back soon,” he promised. “Stay inside the room, okay? And lock the door.”

“I will,” she agreed, accepting one last kiss before watching as the last of the group disappeared into the night. 

Maybe half an hour or so passed as Marina worked in the kitchen. She hummed to herself, the familiar work soothing as she tried not to focus on how much trouble her family tended to find without even trying. Her work paused as she heard a scratching from the direction of the door. A shiver ran down her spine as she twisted to look towards the sound. “That had better not be a rat,” she muttered.

The sound came again and Marina sighed. “Ew,” she whimpered even as she set down the stirring spoon next to the pot and headed for the door. “I am going to kill Dean. Inconspicuous, my ass.”

Cautious steps carried her to the window and she peeked outside. Nothing moved anywhere near the door. “Okay,” she muttered, drawing out the word. “That was…weird.”

She returned to the kitchen and tried to focus on her dinner preparations, but Marina could feel the hair on the back of her neck beginning to rise as the scratching sound returned. It became louder and more frequent the longer it continued.

Every instinct in her body screamed that something bad waited outside that door.

Marina reached for the gun in the holster at the small of her back, pulling it out and checking the magazine. Assured of her readiness to deal with an intruder or wild animal, she moved towards the door for another check. She checked the chain before pulling the door open. Her eyes scanned the surrounding landscape…and saw nothing. “Hello?” she called out. “Is someone there?”

The quiet chirp of crickets answered her.

Still…she couldn’t shake the idea that something hunted _her_. She began easing the door closed once more when she caught the barest flash of movement, a dark form barreling towards her. With very little time to react she slammed the door shut and tried to dart away, knowing the flimsy material would not hold up against a determined assault. Her feet weren’t fast enough. Whatever being had been charging the door rammed into the faded wood. The hinges gave way and the door swung violently on the chain to hit her retreating back, sending her flying to the floor.

The scream echoed in the small house as Marina landed hard on her hands and knees. Her fingers scrabbled on the floor surface, trying to find some leverage so she could scramble away from her attacker. A heavy handed blow caught her low in the ribs and she screamed again as she flew into the wall, her weight counting for nothing against the thing’s strength. Colliding hard, she whimpered as she dropped to the floor. One arm wrapped around her sore ribs as she used the other to prop herself up. She stared wide-eyed at the creature looming over her. Blood lined its grinning mouth as crazed eyes focused on her.

All the signs of a killer high on his most recent victim radiated from the monster in front of her.

“Pretty birdie,” the beast grunted, tilting his head to examine her. “Broken little birdie.” It took two steps forward, each movement slow and taunting. “No one coming to rescue the pretty birdie…all the time in the world to play.” Continuing the prowling advance, he licked his monstrous lips before rumbling, “I like to play.”

“You stay away from me!” she ordered as she stretched out her arm, hand fumbling for the gun lying just out of her reach. Her eyes stayed fixed on the creature even as part of her mind began to pray. _Otche nash, susthiy na nebesah…_

Hyena-like laughter burst from him. “Birdie is funny!” Then he smashed his foot down on her wrist, snapping bones with a sharp crack and earning him a piercing scream. 

“Please.” She pleaded as she backed towards the wall, clutching her broken wrist to her chest. The monster followed, his pursuing footsteps meant to terrify her. And it was working. “Please leave me alone.” _Da svyatitca imya tvoye…_

How did one deal with a remorseless being who existed only to kill? One that enjoyed his work? An errant thought managed to cut through her terror. This was what her trainers, the monsters of her childhood, had wanted – more efficient and controllable perhaps, but they had wanted this desire to hunt and kill without conscience or question. The thought revolted her. She pushed it away even as she tried to scramble up and away from this monster.

He laughed and then shot his foot out, his strong kick sending her flying yet again. A dull thunk sounded as her skull impacted the wall. Marina struggled to hold onto consciousness as she tried to focus…tried to keep her eyes on the danger. Death stalked close enough without her helping it along by passing out. _Da priidet tsarstvye tvoye…_

“Now, that’s very poor manners and very unsportsmanlike to pick on someone far smaller and nowhere near as strong as you.” 

The blurry form of the creature halted and turned towards the unknown voice. With his attention no longer on her, she tried to do the same. Biting back a cry as her movement jarred every break and strain, Marina blinked towards the shattered doorway. _Da budet volya tvoya…_

A tall, masculine figure stood there, his hands braced on the splintered door jamb. Despite her inability to bring things into sharp focus, she could tell he probably had a good five inches in height over Will and her boys. No other details managed to penetrate her foggy senses, but she knew the beast wouldn’t appreciate the intrusion and she didn’t want another innocent to suffer on her behalf, no matter how good the intentions of said innocent might be. She drew in a breath, lungs expanding as she tried to issue a warning.

Her ribs protested with a new flood of pain and her vision hazed even further.

“Run.” Marina managed to squeeze her voice past clenched teeth. Again she found herself fighting to remain conscious and unable to make any further moves to protect the newcomer.

Not that he’d paid any attention to her. 

She watched as he stepped further into the room, his focus on the werewolf. “How about you pick on someone of your own size and strength, beast?” The foreign voice remained a calm drawl, though Marina thought she detected a change in the underlying tone. Something darker and more dangerous had entered that voice. The beast above her certainly seemed to sense it as well, snarling at the threat before stalking away from her. 

The sounds of ripping clothing and a challenging growl chased her into darkness.

_I na zemle kak na nebe . . ._

*****************

Marina was dreaming. 

A dream explained how she could be staring at a huge black-brown wolf with glowing golden eyes that now stood in the place of the strange man. “ _Bozhe moi…oboroten'_!” she manage. Then she gave a half-dazed giggle. “And I’m unconscious due to head trauma. Wake up, Marina. Wake up before the beast kills you and leaves you in pieces for Misha to find.”

One big **terrible** dream – that had to be it. How else could she explain how the beast who had been throwing her around like a ragdoll was suddenly pinned to the floor not even a foot from her? The large black-brown wolf stood on his chest and stared into his eyes, moments before its jaws latched tightly around the prone beast’s throat. Only a dream could explain the insanity of this scene!

Then Marina felt her stomach churn as the large wolf shook his furred head and a sickening crunch filled her ears, followed soon thereafter by a wet splat as the beast’s larynx fell to the ground in front of her. Golden eyes turned towards her, gazing at her from over a bloody muzzle.

“It’s just a dream,” she whispered, curling up on her side in an attempt to make herself smaller. “Wake up, Marina, it’s just a dream.” Her entire body ached and burned as she drew up her knees. More pain shot through her, causing her vision to fog as she felt herself on the verge of fainting. “Please,” she begged again, this time directing her words towards the new threat. “Please don't eat me.” 

The furry head cocked to one side, ears flicking at her words. Then he lowered his muzzle, using the carpet to try and clear off the excess blood. Marina stared, not quite sure what to make of the odd behavior. Cleaner, though still in need of a good bath, the wolf edged closer to the balled up woman and nudged her hand with a soft whine. She remained still, refusing to move a muscle in her uncertainty. Another gentle sound from the wolf cause her to tense but then she jerked back as she found herself staring into those golden eyes as the large furry creature curled around her until they lay nose-to-nose.

_What in the…?!?_

She blinked, the idea of this being a dream growing stronger as she stared into the eyes of the wolf. Despite their golden color, those eyes looked more human than wolf, reminding her of her own Vincent in a way. Concern, protection, and gentleness swirled in the glowing depths. After watching him for a long moment, noting how still he kept himself, she gathered her courage to reach out with trembling fingers to touch him.

The fur felt real and, planning to pet him further, she shifted, putting weight on her injured side without thinking.

Pain lanced through her, driving the breath out of her lungs with a harsh cry. For a moment she could do nothing more than pant against the burning sensation pulsing in her hand and wrist. The wolf whined, nuzzling against her and trying to wrap more fully around her as if to take on some of her pain. Marina could feel herself fading in and out of consciousness. Each cycle grew longer and she knew she would pass out at any moment. Trying to focus, she stared into his eyes. “You have the watch now,” she murmured. “Please don't eat me.”

The wolf shook his head as though he understood, before curling even closer to her. Tired and unable to fight her own body’s need for rest any longer, Marina surrendered to the coming darkness. A worried howl accompanied her into painless oblivion.


	2. Best Laid Plans (Of Wolves and Men)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! Again, please do let me know what you think! It makes me so happy to hear from you!

[](https://imgur.com/8NuGDxV)

Chapter 2

Frustration ate at Will as he sat in his chosen spot for the stakeout.  Hours had passed with no sign of the werewolf.  And from the chatter on the comms, he wasn’t the only one.  Will would have called them all on breaking radio silence but he could understand the need to bleed off some of the tension. Hunters they might be, but even they needed a break from the ongoing boredom.

“Where the hell is this thing?” Brian complained.  “Hell, if I’d wanted to be bored, I could have stayed home and smacked down some more egos.”

Dean gave a soft snicker, unable to resist teasing his mentor, “The baby agents still giving you grief?”

“All the damn time,” came his mentor’s agreement.  “They get picked for SHIELD and come in thinking they’re hot shit.  Gotta knock them back down to Earth before they do something stupid and get people killed.”

Glancing at his watch, Will grimaced at the time and then pulled out his phone.  Marina might not be on the comm right now.  Her current duties didn’t require it and they both knew how much she hated hearing them in trouble and having to stay put.  One thing for certain though – she would have her phone attached to her hip in case they – or any member of their family – needed her.  Contrition ate at him - his Viper would be worried.  He should have checked in hours ago to give her a sitrep.  Still listening to the bored complaints on his comm, Will went to his favorite contacts and tapped the picture of his beloved’s face.

The phone rang…once…twice…

Will’s gut tightened as the ringing continued unabated and unanswered.  When her voicemail picked up, he didn’t bother to leave a message. Fear slammed through him as he tried to call her again.

“Where the hell is this thing?”  Dean’s voice, tone almost a whine, echoed through the comm once more.

“Wait until you have to sit for three days straight in the snow watching for a target,” Brian taunted, teasing both his protégé as well as his father and aunt.

“Shut **up**.”

The harsh word brought all conversation to a standstill.  Will could almost feel the focus of his team kicking into high gear as everyone assumed he had seen something.   A few moments passed in tense silence, but he ignored them in favor of listening to the ringing from the phone as he willed the absent Marina to answer.

“ _Adler?_ ” 

Hansel’s quiet voice drew him back to his current surroundings.  “Marina’s not answering her phone.”

His terse words seemed to hit everyone with the power of a punch, given the sharp intakes of breath he heard through the comms.

“Maybe she’s asleep?” Dean offered.  “It is late.”

“ _Meine Tochter_ would have paced the floor all night with worry,” Hansel protested, his voice now rough with worry, “before she would sleep while _mein Adler_ was in danger.”

The certainty in his father’s tone crystallized Will’s own intuition. “Pack up,” he ordered.  “We're heading back.”

“On it,” Brian replied without hesitation.  “We’ll have to come back for the wolf later.”

“The wolf can wait,” Will stated as his hands packed up what little gear he had laid out.  “Marina isn't responding.” He paused as a sinking feeling shot through his heart, but he forced himself to continue.  “Or she **can’t**.  Something’s wrong.”

“One of us should have stayed with her.” Gretel frowned as she exchanged a long look with her brother. “It could be possible that this wolf we seek has sought our own resting place,” she pondered aloud as her scowl darkened.  “We have not been subtle in our tracking of this beast . . . and it would not have taken such intrusion into its territory at all well.”

His aunt’s words filled Will with trepidation and he bolted for the cars.  Terror surged through his veins at the thought of Marina facing a werewolf alone.  He would never forgive himself if she had died because of his failure to anticipate the possibility of the hunters becoming the hunted.

“Hansel, stick close to hyur son.”  Will could hear the anxiety and worry in Gretel’s voice.  “He is far too much like hyu.  Much too likely to go rushing in without support at his back.” Exasperation bled into her tone. “Dean Winchester, if this was a matter of life or death, hyu would be in the underworld by now!”

“Marina is badass,” protested the younger man.  “She’s untouchable.”

“Hyu are an excellent hunter for one so young,” Hansel replied.  “Too old for hyur own good in some ways, but hyur heart is in the right place.  And yet in this, in such situations, hyu are letting hyur heart lead hyur mind.”

“Hyu must know better the strengths and weaknesses of those around hyu,” Gretel explained.  “Against anything human, I would agree with hyu and we would not be rushing off like this.  Even against witches and the like I would not worry so, but this beast…”  Her voice trailed off for a moment before Will heard her closing in on him from behind.  “This beast, however, I am not so sure about. Hyu have seen the kills it has left behind. Think and tell me truthfully if hyu think Marina could face that raw, animalistic power by herself in that tiny hotel room?”

That question prompted a flurry of movement and Dean dashed over to the cars, scrambling into the back of the jeep in time for Will to gun the ignition.  Rocks and dirt flew as the vehicle tore off towards the small town . . . and the nondescript little motel where Marina should have been waiting, safe and sound for their return.

A rectangle of light gleamed into the night and Will felt like someone – or something – ripped at his heart.  No light should be shining from that spot; it should have been blocked by a closed and locked door.  Dread ignited in his belly as multiple scenarios – each worse than the last – poured through his mind.  He vaulted from the jeep.  “Marina!”

Gretel intercepted him, slamming into him like a linebacker and forcing him to a standstill against the side of a car.  “William Michael! _Halt mal!_ ” He fought to slip out of her hold, but her cool determination overwhelmed his panic.  “Think!” she ordered, her tone firm and allowing no argument.  “Hyu will be useless to Marina if hyu get hyurself killed,” she growled at him. “Hyu know better!”

Her words hit him with the force of a sledgehammer.  Everything, even his own emotions, had to be pushed to the side if he was to be of any help to Marina.  She deserved his best . . . and that meant locking himself into his Colonel mindset.  His entire frame shuddered as he fought to do just that.  “Brian, check with the clerk in the office. If he’s not dead, then someone had to have heard something.  Either way, we need to know.”  

“Better.” Gretel stepped back, releasing him from her hold as Brian rushed off.  “I will take Dean to check the perimeter.”

Will nodded. “Do a quick check,” he advised.  “Around the building and back.  No matter…” He had to clear his throat.  “No matter what we find, we’ll need all hands on deck.”

“Understood.”  She lifted a brow at her brother.  “I will leave William in hyur hands.”  Her attention shifted to Dean. “Leave hyur gear and grab hyur weapon and preferably something made of silver as well if hyu have it.”

“I already had silver bullets loaded before the stakeout,” Dean grumbled.  “And I've been on tons of hunts with my dad. I'm hardly a **junior** hunter.”

“Hyu are not a senior one in this group,” Hansel pointed out.  

Still muttering, the young man followed the huntress to search the perimeter and parking lot of the motel.   

Ignoring the byplay, Will checked his gun and prowled to the edge of the window. Shredded curtains on a half damaged rod hid little of the room beyond.  He could see the wreckage strewn around the space…as well as the body sprawled across the floor.  Even knowing the form was too big for Marina, he felt his heart freeze inside his chest. Death and destruction on this scale combined with an unanswered phone meant Marina had to be hurt.  Had she crawled somewhere for shelter?  Or to hide?  Or…?  Shoving down the desire to rush inside to search for her, he forced himself to do a careful sweep of the area with his eyes.  “There's a body,” he reported.  “The area appears clear.  I’m going in.”

“Right behind hyu, my son.”

Hansel’s promise gave him a steady foundation to lean on as he picked his way past the bloody footprints heading out the door.  Nothing else moved.  He and his father did a more thorough search of the room.  Bathroom and closet were both empty, as well as showing no damage. Furniture, picture frames, even the walls of the main room looked like someone went on a vandalism spree – one followed up by a bloodbath.  Blood…a **lot** of blood splashed across every surface.  Small surprise given the gaping wound in the man’s throat.

A mass of bloody tissue on the floor proved to be his missing larynx.

“What happened here?” 

“Looks like a fight,” Will replied to his father’s soft question.  He knelt and reached out to pull back the dead man’s lip, revealing blood covered teeth.  “I'd bet this is our werewolf.”

“A fight over what? And with whom?” Hansel demanded.  “This was not done by _meine Tochter_.  Even at her deadliest and most fierce, she could not have managed this  
against this creature.”

“No.” Will braced an elbow on his knee as he scanned over the area.  Movement brought his attention to the door in time to see the rest of their group walk in.  Fear and fury began to ignite in Brian’s dark eyes while Gretel folded her lips in her coldest expression.  Dean turned pale as he took in the room.  “The fight was over Marina,” he continued.  “And I don’t know who – or what – he was fighting.  Whoever or whatever he was fighting ripped out his throat, so it must have outmatched him in strength and size.”

“What in this world would see a werewolf as prey?” Gretel frowned.

Hansel gave a soft snort. “What would be bigger and meaner than one?”

“What about the clerk?” Will met Brian’s eyes.  “Anything?”

His younger brother shook his head.  “Clerk's dead - mauled and missing his heart.  There’s no dial tone on the phone; probably didn't get the chance to call 911 before his demise.”

“Wait.”  Dean crouched next to one of the walls.  “It’s Marina’s gun,” he noted.  He touched the barrel and grimaced.  “Metal’s cold.” Picking it up, he did a quick examination of the gun and the clip, even lifting it to his nose to sniff at it.  “No gunpowder smell and the clip’s full.  It hasn’t been fired recently.”  

“Marishka.” 

Will’s voice sounded broken, even to his own ears.

“We’ll find her,” Brian growled as he put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  “She’s not here, so whoever fought the werewolf must have taken her.”

Gretel nodded.  “That means she’s alive.”

“This . . . this is a bad dream, right?” Dean’s voice broke.  He coughed. “This can’t be happening . . . not to Marina!”

Will bit down on his lip as he looked around the damage one more – from the dents in to walls to the broken furniture.  “She's still human,” he murmured.  “Tiny and very breakable, compared to whatever this other creature was.”  His hands clenched into fists as he surged to his feet.  “And I don’t care who or what it is, but if it's harmed a hair on her head, I **will** flay its skin from its body.”


	3. Heartstrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing support on this little ficlet. It's been so exciting to see you enjoy the character as much as I do. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this one. I love to,read your comments. They always make my day.

[](https://imgur.com/8NuGDxV)

Chapter 3: Heartstrings

Marina woke screaming as pain ripped through her wrist. Her shriek echoed through the small room as she struggled against the large hands holding her. Useless struggling as it turned out. Her companion topped her by at least a foot if not more and she couldn’t begin to guess how much he outweighed her, but it all meant that he could contain her without too much effort as he bound her wrist. Her injuries didn’t help her cause either, though she questioned whether or not she could have managed to throw him off even on her best day.

Those same hands manipulated her into a sitting position. She couldn’t prevent the whimper as the movement pulled on various bruises. “Ssh,” came a warm, soothing voice that seemed to be attached to the warm figure she leaned against. A cup pressed to her lips. “Drink,” he continued. “It will help ease the pain.”

Distaste wrinkled her nose as the smell hit her. 

“I know, noxious.” The man holding her up gave a soft laugh. “It tastes worse, but I promise – it works.”

And he wasn’t lying. She gagged at her first sip, but she forced herself to choke down as much of the concoction as she could. “Ick,” she muttered, unable to keep herself from making a face.

That brought another laugh. “Good,” he congratulated her as he helped her lean back against the headboard. “That’s good. Are you hungry?”

She looked up and blinked him into focus. The man from her dream sat on the edge of the bed beside her, barefoot and bare-chested. Calm hazel eyes watched her from beneath shaggy dark brown hair. Her eyes broke from his to do a quick scan of the room. The place looked like only faith and hope kept if from falling down. So his living space matched his clothing – a pair of badly patched black jeans. Turning her attention back to him, she found him still watching her, but this time with more amusement and less concern. 

A small, genuine smile curved his lips. “Hello.”

“You…” Marina shook her head. “Where am I?”

“We’re at my safe house,” he replied. “You’re safe here.”

“I could have sworn I dreamed you,” she told him. Confusion scrawled across her face. “Am I still dreaming?”

“No, you’re not dreaming.” Amusement gleamed clear in his eyes. “My name is Ethan.”

She stared at him for a long moment before replying in kind. “Marina.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you…” Her voice trailed off as eyes went wide. “The werewolf?” she demanded, her heart starting to pound.

“Shh.” Ethan took her uninjured hand in his. “You must calm down,” he recommended. “There’s nothing to worry about. You’re safe here. And the werewolf is dead.”

“Dead?’’ she demanded. “How did it die?”

“That’s a long story,” he told her. “But I don’t think we have the time.”

“Why not?” Bewilderment pushed the corners of her mouth down. “Are you expecting someone?”

“No, but considering how happy you looked at the diner this morning, I would guess your lover is looking for you.” Something like an envious hunger flickered in his calm gaze. “I don’t imagine he is taking your disappearance lightly.”

“Misha!” Marina’s mind snapped back to reality, to the world outside of this odd interlude. “ _Der’mo!_ He’ll panic if he comes back and I’m not there. Where’s my phone?”

His smile turned sheepish as he pulled a misshapen lump from his pocket. “You mean this?”

“Oh, no,” she moaned. “Do you have a phone?”

“Sorry, I don’t. I don’t have anyone to contact, so I’ve never found a use for one.” No hint of sorrow or self-pity tinged his voice or eyes though Marina felt her own sympathy stir at the hint he gave to his lonely life. He tilted his head. “Is there some other way he might track you?”

The words sparked a memory and her eyes went to her opal ring. Amusement curved her lips as gratitude bubbled up in her heart. “Of course,” she sighed in relief.

“Ah…it’s beautiful, but I don’t understand?” 

“My lover put a tracker in it,” she said. “But he thinks I don’t know about it.” Mischief glittered in her hot chocolate colored eyes. “That’s fair though; his ring has one too.”

“Right.” Ethan eyed the ring before turning an amused gaze back to her. “You disappear enough to warrant such a precaution?”

“Paranoia is the indication of a well-adjusted individual in our line of work.” Her shoulders rose as she planned to shrug, but she stopped as her ribs protested the movement. “Note to self, no shrugging for the moment. Damn, I hate being injured.” She shook her head and moaned as that pain all but reverberated through her skull. “Ouch!”

“You took a bad hit to the head,” he reminded her as he held out the cup of herbal brew. “And more than one kick to the ribs.” 

“I can tell.” She made a face, but accepted the cup and sipped at the mixture. “Ugh. That is truly, truly repulsive.” One eyebrow went up. “Do I even want to know what is in that…ah…potion?”

“Nope.” Ethan’s eyes twinkled. Small wrinkles appeared in the outer corners as he gave a soft laugh. “Trust me, you **don’t** want to know.” His eyebrows rose. “But the important part – is it working?”

Caution kept her movements small but she managed a nod before taking another sip. “Yes.” Then her brow wrinkled. “How long was I out?”

“Just over four hours.”

“Misha is going to kill me!” Marina groaned at the thought of facing her partner. “I’m officially blaming him for this though. It’s definitely time to be his turn for this kind of thing happening on a job.”

“Of course it is,” Ethan nodded in agreement. He rose. “Are you ready to try and eat something or are you still feeling nauseous?” 

“Please don’t talk about food,” she half begged as he turned towards the door. Her eyes went wide as she spotted the streaks of blood staining his shoulder. “Wait! You’re hurt!”

“Oh… Yeah, I know. It’s nothing.” He glanced back at her. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I am a mother.” She glared at him. “Worrying about people is part of my job description.” She patted the side of the bed. “Sit down please.”

Ethan shook his head. “There really isn’t-.”

“I said, sit.” Marina’s tone went into full on Mama Bear mode. “You’ve taken excellent care of me. Please let me return the favor?” She allowed a small touch of pleading to thread through her voice. Then her lips firmed. “Actually, I insist on doing it.” She patted the bed a second time. “Now park it mister, or I will pester you until I do.”

His eyes widened at her emphatic words, but she could see that envy and hunger creeping back into his expression. Then his smile came back and he rejoined her, detouring for a moment in order to pick up the first aid kit. She grinned at him before setting to work. One-handed she might be, but her hand still moved with careful efficiency, cleaning and binding the injury with a little help from him where she needed a second hand. “That’s that,” she stated, settling back against the headboard. “Now you drink,” she ordered as she pushed the remaining pain medication at him. 

“Fair enough.” 

Marina watched him knock back the pain medication without a grimace. That told her more about his past than she liked. If he could drink that without a reaction, it meant he’d become way too familiar with the taste. That spoke of too many injuries and too much pain in his background. She felt the familiar tugging on her heartstrings, the one that came each time she met a new Misfit, but this time she paused.

Not to put too fine a point on it, Ethan was…peculiar.

The family knew Hunters and they ran into more on a regular basis thanks to Hansel’s position as the head of the supernatural department as S.H.I.E.L.D. Ethan didn’t seem to fit that mold though. If anything, she’d call him an old soul – with the way he moved, calm and efficient, each action using only the amount of motion needed. Such economy of motion seemed at odds with his apparent age. Add to that his manner of speaking, quiet and careful without any need to impress his listener. The slight southern drawl she couldn’t place only added to the mystery. 

“This may sound a little odd,” she began, her own voice cautious as she tilted her head. “But…how old are you?”

He blinked at her and she could see the hesitation flickering in those hazel depths. “Ah…”

“I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but…I’m usually pretty good about pinning people down, at least in general, but you. You’re playing merry havoc with my skills.” She gave him a mock pout. “That’s not nice, you know.”

Ethan’s shoulders relaxed as a soft chuckle escaped him. “Maybe I like being inscrutable.”

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for.” She rolled her eyes. “And yes, I know I’m being nosy, but I want to know.”

“Why?”

She pursed her lips. “Because I like knowing,” she admitted, “but also because I think you need someone to share with.” Her eyes scanned the room. “You need someone on your side.”

“Marina.” He shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, just for the record? That’s not a word in my family.” His brows knit in perplexity and she gave him an impish grin. “It’s an acronym.” 

“Tracking devices, familial acronyms...” He shook his head. “Your family certainly sounds interesting.”

“You have no idea.” Laughter spilled out of her only to be followed by a groan. “Oh, ouch, ouch, ouch! Don’t make me laugh!” He reached out and grabbed a small afghan throw at the bottom of the bed. Wrapping it around her shoulders, he held on and let her lean into him until she settled. Gratitude warmed her voice. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Ethan helped her lean back against the headboard once more. “Do you need more pain medication?”

Her nose began wrinkling even before he finished speaking. “No.” She paused. “For that matter, hell no.”

“Okay, okay.” He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Up to you.” Curiosity shone in his eyes. “Speaking of your trackers, how long do you think it’ll be before your lover arrives?”

“Four hours you said?” When he nodded, she drew in a careful breath. “It won’t be much longer. Misha should have tried to check in with me somewhere around midnight since I wasn’t wearing my comm.” She bit her lip. “Damn…I should have had it on. I didn’t want to hear all the chatter, but I could have called for help sooner.”

He took her hand. “You can’t play the ‘what if’ game.”

“Right.” Marina nodded. “He should be here soon,” she repeated. “And I should warn you, he won’t be alone…and at least one of them tends to shoot first and ask questions later.”

“Violent?”

“Oh, at least,” she agreed as she thought of Brian. “And efficient about it unless he wants to take his time.”

“Are you trying to warn me?” Ethan asked. “Or scare me?”

She grimaced. “I’m not trying to scare you,” she admitted, “but people seem to prefer warnings when it comes to my family. Apparently we make people nervous.” Humor glinted in her eyes. “I don’t see it, but I’m used to them, so I’m not the best judge of that.”

His eyebrows rose, but his jaw snapped closed as he half rose and turned towards the door as it slammed open with a familiar, beloved voice roaring her name. “Marina!”


	4. The Responsible One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Here's the next chapter!!! Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter!! It made me so HAPPY!!!! ☀ ☀ ☀
> 
> Let me know what you think of this new chapter! I can't wait to hear back!

[](https://imgur.com/8NuGDxV)

Chapter 4

Brian loved his family. That fact kept him steady and on course even when he had to battle his inner demons to do it. They never gave up on him, even when they had every reason to leave him behind. So yeah, he loved them – each and every one of them…even if they drove him crazy on a regular basis. Though he figured it was only fair - he actually **was** crazy and they’d been dealing with his batshit crazy ass since the Hoover base. 

For the moment though, he locked down the unstable part of himself to keep an eye on his big brother. Will had been his personal hero since they were kids . . . and he’d been the pain in Brian’s ass for just as long. And yeah, he knew it wasn’t fair to Will, but emotions rarely gave a damn about fair. As the brother designed to be Will’s second, Brian grew up in his brother’s shadow – always second best, never quite reaching the mark set by the older, the first of them. Ross and his lackeys had used that – to punish, to torment. And Barney had **hated** Will, almost as much as he worshipped him. 

His hands clenched. One day he hoped to God he got to see that bastard pay for what he’d done to all of them.

None of that mattered right now. Brian pushed the memories away to focus on their current problem. Will might be the head of the family, but Marina was their heart. Even more, she was Will’s heart; if something happened to her, it would destroy him. The family – **his** family - would never survive the destruction of their Power Couple. So before they did anything else, they needed to find Marina.

“Blood trail disappears into the grass,” he announced as he rejoined the others beside their vehicles. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Will tapped on a tablet.

“Yeah?” 

He nodded, showing Brian the map on his screen. An unmoving blip blinked a steady green light some five miles away. “What is that?”

“The tracker in Marina’s ring.”

“Son of a bitch.” He blinked at his older brother and then snorted. “Natasha would kick my ass before marking off a week to kill me as slowly as she could.” A shudder went down his spine. “And that’s if I’m lucky. So…looks like we’ve got our direction then. We ready?” 

“Let’s go.” Will strode away with his eyes remaining focused on the tablet. 

Brian shook his head. “You’re next, Aunt Gretel. Someone needs to be watching our surroundings and he’s not.” His eyes narrowed as he considered the best division of talent. “Dean, you back her up. Dad – you and I have the rear.”

“ _Ja, mein Arger,_ ” Hansel nodded. The approval in his dad’s face still gave Brian a warm sense of satisfaction. Until they’d found him, Brian had no idea how much he needed that kind of paternal approval. He did his best to hide the reaction though, uncomfortable with the touchy-feely stuff. Someday he’d figure out a way to tell his dad how much it meant to him, but…not now.

“What about the cars?” Dean asked, curiosity clear in his face even as he began following Gretel. “Why are we walking?”

“Cars are too noisy,” Brian explained. “At least out here in the middle of nowhere.”

“Whatever this is that we are hunting, we must presume it hunted the werewolf,” Gretel continued. “So we must take all of the precautions we can. To arrive in cars could give an unintentional warning.”

“And we don’t know why this…hunter took _mein Tocher_ ,” Hansel added. “Better to go in cautious.”

Marina’s tracker hadn’t moved an inch during the time they spent on her trail. That meant her ring remained stationary. And given that Marina, injured or not, would take the hand off of anyone or anything who tried to remove the opal, they could place bets that they would find her there as well.

Stepping up beside his brother, Brian stared towards the ramshackle building. “Just out of curiosity, does Marina know you’re a paranoid bastard?”

“She might have a small clue,” Will replied in an absent minded tone. His mercurial eyes scanned the small house before them, searching, Brian knew, for any hidden dangers or extra bad guys. He lifted his left hand, wriggling the ring finger. “After all, she’s as bad as I am.” 

“And for some reason I don’t understand, that actually surprises me.”

“Odds she’s still alive in there?”

Only a sociopath could ignore the repressed fear clawing behind Will’s eyes. “Why the hell would something save her from a werewolf just to haul her off and let her die?” His lips thinned. He didn’t want to think about it…or about why this hunter or whatever it was might want to keep her alive if it wasn’t for charitable reasons. 

“We need a plan,” Will muttered as he stared at the door that stood between him and his partner. He had tucked the tablet away and now his fingers twitched as if he couldn’t quite decide what to do with them. Brian frowned – he knew Will functioned better with Marina, but this seemed almost out of character. It wasn’t like Will had never acted alone… Then again – Marina wasn’t at risk during those missions.

“Plan’s simple.”

The elder brother slid a sideways glance to the younger. “Yeah?”

“Same as always,” Brian shrugged. “We go in; we kick ass.”

“Works for me,” Dean chimed in as he joined them. “Saving people, hunting things, kicking ass…it’s the perfect lineup.” 

Gretel rolled her eyes. “Boys will be boys, _ja_?”

“Hyu are outnumbered, sister.” Her brother stopped beside her. “Remember, whoever or whatever waits beyond this door, it managed to take out a werewolf.” He lifted a hand to clasp Will’s shoulder. “Marina will expect her rescue, but she will kill hyu herself if hyu get hyurself hurt.”

Will nodded as he checked the magazine of his gun. 

“So let’s go,” Dean demanded, starting forward…only to come to a full stop as a strong hand grabbed his collar and yanked him back.

“It is Will’s heart in there,” Gretel scolded. She released her hold on his collar, but used the same hand to smack the back of his head. “When hyu have hyur own woman in danger, **then** hyu can be first in the door."

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Dean pouted. “No reason to give me a concussion!”

“If hyu were not so impulsive, there would be no reason to give hyu a concussion,” the huntress pointed out. “Hyur enthusiasm is impressive, but hyu need to learn some discretion.”

Hansel raised his eyebrows at her. “ _Frau Pot, treffen Herr Kettle._ ” Gretel’s hand flew out again as if to backhand her brother, but he ducked away. “What? It is the truth and hyu know it.”

“Hyu do not need to point it out.”

“Brian, you’re with me,” Will ordered as he snapped back into his Colonel mode. “Dean – cover our six.” His eyes scanned the group, making sure to meet the gaze of each of his family. “Dad, Aunt Gretel, you’ve got the back.” He turned back towards the house. “Move out.”

“Welcome to the Army, kid,” Brian commented to his protégé as he walked past him to catch up with his brother. “It only goes downhill from here.” He glanced back. “Most officers? They’re complete assholes.”

“That I already figured out,” Dean smirked as he followed the older men. “My Sergeant at MIT is a raging dickface.”

“How is Sergeant Markham anyway?” Will's dry voice belied the tension in his frame.

Dean blinked in shock. “You know SARGE!?” The question came blurting out. “More importantly, you **agree  
** with me!?”

“He's an ass,” the Colonel acknowledged, “but the things he'll teach you will keep you alive. So pay attention.”

“Yeah, I guess.” The younger hunter made a face even as he conceded the point. “I will say this though. Missions with Grimms are a hell of a lot more interesting than my ROTC training missions.”

“That's because we're awesome,” Brian reminded him. He lifted a brow as his brother crouched beside the door and began picking the lock. “You know, you could just kick in the door.”

“I could,” Will agreed, “but this is just as fast and less likely to destabilize the structure itself.”

“Your grasp on rationality is alarming, truly.”

“Only because your grasp is nonexistent.” A dangerous gleam glinted in Will’s eyes as the lock clicked over. “There we go. Let’s go rescue Marina.”

Brian pulled his twin pistols and moved into place just behind and to the side of his brother. He would have to keep one eye on Will during the upcoming confrontation. Marina in danger pushed all of the older man’s buttons and he might not be his usual cool, collected self. Really, something had to be seriously wrong in the world when _Brian_ had to be the responsible one. “Ready when you are.”

“On my mark.” Will pulled his own gun, aiming it at the door as he nodded at Dean. The younger man reached out and grasped the door handle. “Three . . . two . . . one . . . mark!”

Dean threw the door open before pulling back out of the line of fire. Will stalked into the cottage, both younger men following in his footsteps and leaving him free to focus on finding his other half. A search he started with a bellowing roar. “Marina!”


	5. The Wolf

[](https://imgur.com/8NuGDxV)

Chapter 5

Ethan Chandler knew himself to be many things, but primary among them? He was not a particularly good man. Despite his fervent belief in God the Father and his regular prayers, his soul bore too many ugly and terrible sins. A darkness coiled within him and guaranteed his seat in hell.

In spite of this, however, he did his best to do good when, where, and however he could manage it. Which is how he came to be in his current situation. Hunting monsters let him help the innocent of the world and this particular werewolf embodied evil in both of his forms, human and Were. The creature had latched onto the trail of a young woman, obsession saturating his scent as he followed her and her companions around the small town. He somehow managed to stay out of sight even though these people seemed more observant than most people in town. But this werewolf was good.

And that made him all the more dangerous.

The obsession with the young woman reinforced Ethan’s theory that this creature had been responsible for more atrocities on other young women in the county. All of them shared certain characteristics – all petite, all dark-haired, and all with brilliant smiles…or so he had determined during his research. While he had seen such a smile on this new woman with his own eyes, he could only use online pictures for the others.

Because they were dead.

If his guess was correct, this werewolf had killed five women in savage ways…and that had been while he was human. Now Ethan had to stop him from killing a sixth. He arrived just in time to see the woman fly into the wall, landing dazed and stunned. The need to rescue her overrode any other consideration and he stepped into the cabin, a comment about manners coming to his lips.

The fight didn’t take long. Werewolf or no, his bite had nothing on Ethan’s.

It had taken a long time for Ethan to discover the truth of his dual identity. His adoptive father, Kaetanay, told him next to nothing and Ethan spent a good portion of his new life avoiding the old Apache. Some things Ethan could never forgive, and the old man knew it. Not that he cared. As far as Kaetanay was concerned, their balance had been squared – life for life, death for death. Granted, whenever they met, Etan tended to come out with blood on his hands…so he tried not to see the old man at all.

After killing the werewolf and soothing the woman into a (hopefully) healing sleep, Ethan forced himself to rummage through the luggage stacked against the wall beside the bed. He hated being forced to steal something but he didn’t have much of a choice. Naked as a newborn thanks to his sudden change, he needed something to cover up with if he intended to try and get the woman to safety. The werewolf might be dead, but he couldn’t leave her here in an unsecured room, hurt and covered in blood. A pair of sweatpants, too short though they were, would have to do. Too bad the boots wouldn’t work. Another thought prompted him to grab a shirt that looked like it should fit her.

He scooped the woman up into his arms, trying to be as careful as possible with her broken limb. Pausing in the doorway, he took a moment to scan the motel’s surroundings. The scent of blood filled his nostrils, but he pushed it away to try and sift out anything else. Nothing but the normal night scents for this part of the country came to him, so he took off down the street at a run. 

Good thing no one saw him – barefoot, shirtless, covered in blood, and carrying an unconscious woman, he would have made quite the impression…right before they started screaming for the police.

The nearest hospital was three towns over, so taking the injured woman to his safe house remained his best option.

He’d need to figure out how to get her reunited with her people later, but that could wait until she woke up. The plan made sense…but there was something about her, something familiar in her scent and attitude. It didn’t hurt that he could picture his Vanessa having the wherewithal to try pleading with a wolf not to eat her. How many people would think of trying such a thing?

Once he reached the safe house, he laid her on the couch long enough to clean himself up and get changed into a pair of his own jeans. Hoping she would stay out a little bit longer, he cleaned the blood off of her face and arms before changing her shirt. With any luck she wouldn’t get too upset, but he didn’t want to put her into bed still covered with the werewolf’s blood. He checked her head and cleaned the small bit of blood showing in her hair. A bandage didn’t seem to be necessary, so he moved her to the bed. She should be more comfortable there while he made some pain medication. Binding her wrist would hurt her…and he didn’t think she’d manage to sleep through that. 

She didn’t.

Her scream on awakening pierced him, but he forced himself to keep working. The damage needed to be minimized, no matter how much it hurt. Despite her first awakening, she remained calm and gregarious, willing to submit to his care, but also determined to force care upon him. He found himself enchanted with her and the mystery she represented. Not that his reaction included any hint of romance. Engaging she might be, but she wasn’t really his style. Rather, he felt a sense of protective responsibility for her, like he might for a little sister. Which he supposed made sense in a way.

Marina reminded him of the one he’d had and lost all those years ago. 

Scents and sounds drew his attention and he felt like kicking himself for letting her distract him. People clustered in front of his cabin and a man’s voice gave quiet orders. Gun slides clicked back as the same male speaker began to count down. He began to rise, his Were form emerging as the door flew open, in order to shield Marina.

“It **was** you,” she whispered in a voice filled with awe even as the booming call of her name reverberated through the cabin. As people poured into the room, she raised her voice, calling out in a clear and unafraid tone, “Misha! I’m okay!”

The first man through the door stood several inches shorter than Ethan himself and wore a stern demeanor which fit the lines on his face. Even that sternness faded before the relief that poured into his eyes as they zeroed in on Marina’s face. The resulting softness seemed out of place, but Ethan could sympathize. He remained still, however. Those guns still counted as a threat and if someone got trigger happy… Marina’s family or no, survival instincts would push the Wolf into a fight and Ethan would be more likely to come out of the encounter alive.

Silver bullet to the heart notwithstanding.

Most of the newcomers focused on Marina, but the youngest appeared to feel he was responsible for keeping an eye on Ethan. Well, an eye and a gun. The barrel centered on his chest, only to waver as Marina spoke. “Put the gun down, Dean.”

“You have got to be kidding, Marishka Mama,” the young hunter protested. “That thing is dangerous! He ripped out a werewolf’s throat.”

“First of all, he is not a **thing**.” Her voice sounded as firm as the concrete beneath his feet. “He is an Ethan. Secondly, I knew that already – I was there. He saved my life. That other Were would have killed me…and we all know it.”

Dean still looked torn, but the first man through the door – the one whose scent blended with Marina’s – put away his gun without any further questions. His eyes did another scan of Marina before shifting to meet Ethan’s gaze. “Thank you,” he acknowledged as he stepped forward to offer Ethan his hand. “Thank you for keeping her safe.” For a moment his voice seemed to fail him. Clearing his throat, the man continued. “Will Grimm.”

Ethan stared at him, shocked as he had not been in many years. Weres drew bullets and screams, not handshakes. His animal side pulled back as he reached for Will’s hand. “Ethan Chandler.” The rest of the guns lowered towards the floor as Will nodded, so Ethan stepped aside to give the other man room to rush past him to where Marina remained on the bed.

Marina reached out with her good hand, but Will didn’t bother to take it. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. “I’m okay,” she promised as she sank into him. One of his hands skimmed over her body, seeking out unseen injuries. “Ethan’s quite the healer.”

“I owe you my life.” The solemn vow caught him by surprise, but Will continued. “I’m in your debt.”

“He’s still a werewolf,” Dean reminded the older man, though his voice held a note of uncertainty. “Isn’t he?”

“That’s a good question.” The female hunter tilted her head. “Hyu are unlike any werewolf I have ever seen, but neither do you have the features of a Wesen.”

“And the moon is full,” added the man beside her. “Yet here hyu are, changing at will. What are hyu?”

“Werewolf,” Ethan replied after a moment’s consideration. “From what I’ve learned, it’s a specific American breed.”

“You were the wolf I saw, weren’t you?” Marina asked, her eyes wide and brilliant.

“You’re sure you saw a wolf?”

“I had originally thought I was dreaming, but…I don’t know? Maybe it was just a dream?” She frowned. “Even considering everything else, it does seem kind of crazy.”

“You did hit your head rather hard.” He felt bad for making her question what she had seen, but he didn’t intend to divulge all of his secrets to strangers. He addressed Will, “You’re going to want to keep an eye on that.”

“I could have sworn…” She buried her face in Will’s shirt. “I've officially lost my mind.”

“Only one crazy person in the family at a time, Marishka,” chuckled one of the other men. “And I've held that claim for 40 years now.”

Marina turned her head just enough to make a face. “You’re not funny, Brian.”

“You look pretty young for being over 40.” Ethan commented, curiosity in his tone as he scanned the newcomers.

“Looks are deceptive, young one,” drawled the man by the door.

“Yes, they are,” he agreed, eyes shifting from Brian to the last unnamed man.

“Hansel, do not tease the child,” the other woman scolded. 

“Hyu insisted on spoiling my fun, Gretel.”

Will smoothed his fingers over his partner's hair as he looked up at Ethan. A knowing intelligence glittered in the man's eyes, and Ethan wondered how much Will might have worked out. When he spoke however, his question was not one Ethan expected to hear, “So is this where you live?” 

“For the last few days.” Ethan glanced around the cabin, knowing it wasn’t much to look at. “I have more established safe houses, but none that were close enough to the Were's hunting ground.”

“I see. Are you particularly attached to it? I doubt it, considering, but Marina tells me it is polite to ask.”

“No attachment,” he shrugged, “but I might need to look into acquiring a more permanent place nearby…just in case.”

Marina perked up immediately, giving her lover a firm look. “Mishka . . . do not disappoint me right now.”

“ _Nasedka_ ,” Will teased.

“William Michael!” She smacked at him with her good hand, a fierce frown on her lips. “That is not the point!”

Ethan’s eyes shifted between the two of them. “What’s going on?”

“And away she goes,” Dean chuckled.

Brian rolled his eyes in resignation. “Don't you think this one's a little old to be adopted, Marishka?”

“By whom?” Hansel inquired, some kind of warning in his gaze. “Me?”

“And I’d adopt **Steve** if he’d let me, _smut’yan_ ,” Marina shot back. “And he’s ninety.”

“You can’t adopt Cap, Marishka Mama.” Dean made a face. “That’s just weird.”

“Adopted?” Ethan eyed the group.

“Marina’s something of a serial adopter,” the young hunter explained. “She’s got…ten at last count? And that’s not including the Foursome.”

“You can’t count the Foursome,” Marina protested. “They belong to Dacia and Rene-.”

“Who both belong to **you** ,” Will interrupted. 

“Dacia belongs to Vincent…and **he** belongs to me. It’s not the same thing at all.”

Ethan sighed. “Would someone please clear up what you’re all talking about?”

“You saved Marina's life,” Will replied. “We're asking you to let us repay you for your kindness, by accepting our invitation to our home. At least until you find somewhere else you prefer more.”

Who were these people? No one just took people in – especially not werewolves! Ethan’s thoughts turned sad. Well, that wasn’t true. He had once had a family who accepted him. But finding another when the first used up enough blessings for three lifetimes? He would have said the odds were not in his favor. 

“That’s very generous of you but I don’t tend to stay in one place very long.”

“We’re not trying to be generous.” Marina gave him a hard look. “This isn't charity; this is me being selfish because I will lose my mind with worry if you don't come home with us.” His eyebrows flew upwards and she apparently took that as a sign to push. “You’re wearing jeans with skin peeking through the holes. I can count your ribs and you need a shower.” Her eyes softened as they slid to his shoulder. “And you’re hurt – injuries you received by protecting me.” She met his gaze once more. “Please come with us – for my sake if nothing else.”

“I am not a good person.”

Will’s lips twitched at the warning. He pressed a kiss into Marina’s hair before giving Ethan a firm look. “You won’t find many ‘good’ people in this family. Not according to the rest of the world anyway. We’re spies, assassins, and killers. Even the gentlest among us have their shadows and dark sides. What you’ve done is never as important as why you did it.” He paused and then grinned. “And Marina usually gets what she wants, regardless of arguments. Fair warning.”

Here Ethan laughed, eyes shooting to Marina in amusement. “I believe you.”

“I hope you find the couch comfortable, Mishka,” Marina hissed. “Because I suddenly feel a headache coming on.”

Will’s grin morphed into a tiny smile. “Marishka . . . _samaya malen'kaya. . . . moya zhemchuzhina_ . . .” 

“Oh no you don't,” she insisted, pulling out of his arms and springing off his lap. “I **will** stay mad at you this time. Your flattery isn't going to work.”

“Fifty bucks, she caves in ten minutes.” Brian rolled his eyes. “Who's in?”

Gretel turned a fond smile on the bickering couple. “Fifteen.” 

“Where’s Inari when you need her to hold book, huh?” Dean grinned.

Bewilderment deepened the lines on Ethan’s face. “So . . . this happens a lot then?”

Four voices answered in unanimity. “You have no idea.”


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunting Party arrives home. And there's some tension . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you al so much for the comments on Ethan. I am so relieved you all like this ficlet!! 
> 
> Please do continue to let me know what you think!! Your reviews make my life!!

[](https://imgur.com/8NuGDxV)

Chapter 6

Vincent laughed as he watched his daughters run through the common room, shrieking as they attempted to flee from the male half of the Fearsome Foursome. The two girls had played a prank and now the boys were on a quest for revenge. He curled his arm around Catherine, enjoying the sheer normalcy of the day after the recent run-in with Muirfield. 

Inari squealed as her boyfriend finally managed to get one of his long arms around her waist, pulling her back into him so he could use his free hand to attack the ticklish places below her ribs. “Sam! No . . . stop!” She thrashed, trying to break free. “Sam, please!”

As for Dacia, Rene had managed to corner her on the opposite side of the room. “You asked for this, Dac,” he said. “I just want you to know that.”

“Come on, Enj. It was just a joke.” Dacia pleaded. “It was funny, right?” She tried to dodge to one side, but he blocked her. Her cobalt blue eyes darted over to meet his. “ _Vati, Mama,_ help!”

“Oh, no, sweetheart,” Catherine chuckled even as she shook her head. “You got yourself into this mess. Now you get to do the penance to get yourself out.” Vincent stayed quiet, knowing his smile had to look almost silly and his girls would be able to talk him into helping without too much trouble . . . because he still felt a sense of awe each time either one of them called him Dad – in any form.

“But Mama!”

Rene moved with wary caginess. He knew his best friend well enough to know she would wiggle out of anything if he gave her the space. “Pink, Dac,” he growled. His eyes sparked with a teasing vengeance as he continued to block her in. “You turned my shirts pink . . . on purpose!” His muscles bunched in preparation to lunge forward, but then he stopped.

Even as Vincent opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong, Dacia’s head cocked to one side. “ _Dyadya_ and _Tetya_ are home!”

“But . . . they didn’t take a motorcycle.” Rene turned a perplexed look to the others in the room. “Did they?”

“No.” Vincent let go of Catherine and rose to his feet, a fierce frown growing on his face. “Marina wanted to, but Will shot that down. He said the hunt was in the middle of nowhere and her bike would be too conspicuous.”

“So why is someone on a bike?”

“Are you sure it’s a motorcycle?” Catherine asked as she too rose from the couch.

“I’ve grown up around motorcycles,” he reminded her. “Mama has one, Sammy too. Then there’s Uncle Aaron, Uncle Lucky, and all of Mama’s sisters. Dad said that I could have one too, if I still want one when I turn eighteen. I know what they sound like.” Resolution turned his voice to steel. “And there is a motorcycle heading this way.”

“And it’s coming with Will’s jeep,” Dacia added.

Catherine didn’t even bother questioning the girl’s certainty. “So the important question then – who does it belong to? And why are they coming home with Will and Marina?” Her hand reached out for Vincent’s.

“Will wouldn’t lead someone here,” Vincent pointed out, “so we can be sure the bike’s rider is an invited guest. And if that’s true?” He chuckled. “Well, based on past experience, I’d guess that Marina adopted someone . . . again.” Walking over to the hall closet, he pulled out a first aid kit. “Come on.” He tilted his head towards the door. “Let’s go say hi. I’m sure at least one person is in need of medical attention.”

“Bets on who?” Inari smirked.

“Mine’s on Dean.” Sam followed her across the room. “He always gets thrown around on hunts.”

“Uncle Clint didn’t go on the hunt.” Dacia graced the room with her own mischievous smile. “Means _Dedya_ is the one most likely to get hurt.”

“But Brian’s the one most likely to do something crazy,” Catherine countered, giggling as she linked her elbow with Vincent’s.

They made their way out to the front yard, the adults laughing as they listened to the teenagers bickering and debating which of the returning members were most likely to be injured. Vincent exchanged glances with his partner. “Is no one going to bet on Marina?”

“Hell, no!” came the near simultaneous announcement.

Vincent shook his head. “Alright then, I’ll bet on her. Ten bucks on Marina.”

“But Marina wasn’t even . . . “ Sam cut himself off as the woman in question stood from her seat in the ancient Jeep and everyone saw her left arm trussed up in a splint. “Aw, man!”

“Mama!” Rene cried out, bolting forward to help her get down from the Jeep. “What happened?”

“A werewolf happened,” she grimaced with a self-depreciating smile. Leaning on her son’s arm, she accepted his help as he lifted her to the ground. “I’m alright, _goloveshka_ , I promise. Just a little sore.” A Harley-Davidson pulled in alongside the Jeep, drawing her attention. She offered the unknown rider a smile before turning back to the teenagers. “ _Samonik_ , I need a favor.”

“Sure, Mom, what do you need?” Sam asked, his voice a little distracted as he stared down at his girlfriend who stood in stiff uncertainty beside him. Vincent noted that even as he tried to pinpoint the new scent coming off of the newcomer. It wasn’t anything he recognized.

“Would you please loan Ethan a pair of sweatpants? You’re the only one tall enough.” Marina’s request came with an amused smile. “Mishka is going to pick him up some new clothes at the BX.”

Red streaks began to spill down Inari’s black hair as Dacia gave a low growl. Both girls kept their eyes focused on the man still seated on the motorcycle. Vincent’s protective instincts began to stir; his girls looked ready to jump – Inari for a hiding place and Dacia for the newcomer’s throat. “Why is **he** here?” the young Blutbad demanded, her lip curling upwards in a snarl as she glared.

Marina cocked an eyebrow at the question before getting distracted as Will spoke up from where he still sat behind the wheel of the Jeep. “Vincent, would you take a look at her wrist please? I’ll be back in half an hour.”

“Worrier!”

Will’s “Love you too!” floated back to them as he drove off.

She shook her head as she turned back to face the teenage Wesen. “There will be no growling at my guests, Dacia Leikos-Keller,” she announced, her good hand coming up to rest on her hip. “You have better manners than that.”

Her guest took off his helmet, revealing dark hair and hazel eyes before he tilted his head and scented the air. Vincent watched as the man stiffened. Those dark eyes glinted in suspicion as they focused on the girls. He climbed off the bike, each movement easy and slow.

“Do you know what he is?” Dacia growled, her eyes locked with Ethan’s. 

“Dacia.” Vincent put his hand on her shoulder. “Enough.”

Ethan’s gaze shifted to look at Vincent himself. The doctor remained calm, allowing just enough gold to shimmer through his eyes to give warning. He might not approve of his daughter’s stubborn attitude some days, but he wouldn’t stand for a confrontation either. Family like Marina could call her on it, but not the newcomer . . . not yet anyway. An understanding glimmer appeared in those hazel eyes and Ethan dipped his head in a minute nod.

“I know what he is,” Marina scolded. “He’s the man that saved my life.” Dacia frowned and the older woman held up a hand. “And yes, I’m aware of his wolfish nature too.” She tilted her head. “Based on the way he’s eyeing you, I’ll bet he knows what you are too.” Her gaze shifted to Sam. “Please, _Samonik_ , the sweatpants . . . quickly.”

“I do actually possess wearable clothes, Marina, but you wouldn’t let me go to one of my safe houses to get them.”

“We almost had to twist your arm completely off to get you to agree to come in the first place,” she sniffed. “I’m not letting you out of my sight until I get you settled in and make you something to eat.”

“And don’t count on that being any kind of an out,” Dean warned. “She’ll only let you wander then because once you taste her cooking? You’ll never leave.” He folded his arms over his chest. “But just so we’re clear - I have dibs on any pie.”

“Weres aren’t like the Wesen,” Dacia protested. “They’re way more unpredictable.”

“I agree.” Ethan’s quiet voice brought the conversation to a standstill. He kept his eyes on Dacia for another moment before turning to Marina. “Your reactions to me make much more sense now.”

“What did she do?” The blonde teenager rolled her eyes as she planted her hands on her hips. “Try and pet you?”

“Dacia’s really a sweet girl,” Marina sighed. “Just a little protective of the family. She’s a Blutbad, like her father . . . “ Her voice trailed off and she blinked before turning to Vincent. “Which reminds me – you’re being very nonchalant about this, Vincent-love.”

“Should I count the reasons?” Vincent shrugged. “He’s very protective of you; I can smell it on him.” His daughter started to speak up again, but fell silent as he shook his head. “Will would never have left him here with the family if he couldn’t be trusted.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Dacia’s head tilt in consideration but kept his focus on Marina and Ethan. “And I’m pretty sure the two of us have a . . . basic understanding.”

Marina’s eyebrows rose, but Ethan just nodded. “We do.” 

“I’ll talk to the two of you about this later,” she warned before turning back to Dacia. “He’s safe, _Khrabryy_. He seems to have as much control over himself and his shifting as any Wesen.”

“Really?” Inari stepped forward, her red streaks beginning to fade.

“Not at first,” Ethan admitted, “but I learned.”

“Learned control?” Dacia frowned at him. “Born Weres have control, sure, and I’ve heard fairy tales about Were lines old enough to grant control to the victims, but I’ve never heard of a **turned** Were learning to control anything.” Frowning she huffed in exasperation before muttering, “ _Maulwurf_ is gonna be pissed if we have to chain up a raving Were in his room every month.”

“Well, now you have.” Amused understanding lit Ethan’s smile. “And I haven't needed to be chained up in years.”

Dacia still looked skeptical, but Vincent could see Inari starting to warm up to him. “So how did it happen?” she asked as she studied him, “When did you get bit?”

“I wasn’t bit.” Ethan leaned against his bike. “And before you ask – I wasn’t born this way either.”

“Well that doesn’t make any sense.” She pursed her lips. “So what happened?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged, old discomfort flickering in his emotion before being dismissed. “I know who and what turned me, but the details of how it happened?” Shaggy hair brushed his shoulders as he shook his head. “From what I’ve pieced together, I was either drugged or unconscious.”

“Drugged!?” Marina repeated, her features going hard as her legendary temper began to simmer. “Who!?”

“It’s complicated.” Ethan gave her a steady look. “And it doesn’t matter much anymore anyway. I didn’t even know about the whole biting thing until I came across some other Weres and had to put them down.”

“Seriously?” Rene spoke up for the first time since Ethan’s introduction. Vincent could understand his reticence to speak. What boy wanted to get involved in a disagreement between his mother and his best friend? Now though, he stared at the newcomer. “With all the mainstream lore about werewolves?”

“I wasn’t really up to date on that at the time.”

Inari blinked. “Don’t you watch movies?”

“He doesn’t even have a phone, _Lisitsa_ ,” Marina informed them, the low boil of her tone indicative of her smoldering fury. “Which reminds me.” She turned to Ethan. “Misha is bringing you one with our numbers in it. Please keep it close.”

“Really, Marina, you’re doing too much,” he protested. “I-.”

“Have people to call now,” she interrupted. “I will not take no for an answer, Ethan.”

“You’re a frustratingly stubborn woman.” Ethan leaned forward, humor glinting in his eyes. “And tiny. I could easily toss you over my shoulder should you get too presumptuous . . .” He let his voice trail off in a teasing threat. “But until then . . . thank you for the phone.”

“I may be tiny, but my personality fills the room,” she replied, her smile both smug and amused. “And I have this entire family wrapped around my tiny pinky finger. Isn't that right, Vincent?”

“Unquestionably.” He chuckled as her smile deepened. It wasn’t like he could argue with her. After all, he was the one who had originally told her that almost a year before. “Now if everyone is through arguing – can I please look at your wrist?”

“Not just yet,” she demurred. “I need to drag him to the shower.” She turned to her tallest foster son. “ _Samonik_ , sweatpants, please.”

“Maybe he should just come with me?”

“We’ll both go with you.” Lifting her uninjured hand, she crooked a finger at Ethan. “Let’s go.” Then her eyes turned to the rest of the group. “The rest of you will need to help me in the kitchen after I let Vincent look at my wrist, _dong la ma_?”

“Dacia can’t help in the kitchen, _Oba_!” Inari protested. 

“She can dice tomatoes, so she can absolutely help,” Marina disagreed, before turning to face Ethan. “I imagine you prefer your steak bloody too?”

He flashed her a toothy grin. “Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we had someone inform us that what we were using "Schade" for was incirrect. So I changed it to "Maulwurf" which means Mole. That decision is still under review, however.


	7. Family Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family sits down for dinner and, if he'll let them, they may learn a few things about their guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments!! They make my day!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Only this chapter and an epilogue left. I love to hear from you so sock it to me. XD
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

[](https://imgur.com/8NuGDxV)

Chapter 7

Owen Elliott had to **marvel** at the speed by which gossip flew at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Will called him less than fifteen minutes ago to advise him of the return of the hunting party and the grapevine already buzzed with information about The Colonel’s Viper – capitalization required – and the cast she bore on one arm. This he needed to see for himself. And if it was true? He planned to have some strong words with the Boss . . . for both their sakes.

Few secrets survived long in the Grimm network, with the Boss and his lady linked in to all of them, and his own feelings for Will proved no exceptions – with one important distinction. The Colonel himself had no idea. The man’s singular blindness when it came to the devotion of others worked out well for Owen in this case. Though he’d been mortified when he realized that Will’s blinders did not cover Marina. That lasted all of a second before she adopted him into her ragtag family as the first of her Misfits . . . and the closest thing she had to a brother. 

Sometimes he could only chuckle when he noticed how that put him even with Nick Fury of all people.

It should have been so easy to hate her. After all, she had claimed the total loyalty and complete devotion of the man Owen loved. And he **had** tried. With anyone else, he might have succeeded.

Except Marina defied all of his expectations.

This slip of a woman was unlike anyone Owen had ever known. Not only did she not question Owen’s devotion to her lover – she welcomed it. She relied on Owen to protect Will when she could not and even helped him keep his feelings a secret. And not once did she ever use her knowledge as a weapon. Before long she’d become one of his dearest friends – and except for Will, Owen didn’t usually **have** friends. Or, well, he **hadn’t** until she decided to drag him willy nilly into the heart of the family they’d carved out of the mishmash of loners she drew to herself.

Owen would do anything for his Boss-Lady, for Will’s sake . . . and for his own.

He stepped inside the house, pausing in the entry to listen to the lively conversation coming from the kitchen. 

“You’re lucky it’s just us, Ethan,” Inari said. “The entire family was here when we were adopted! Talk about getting tossed into the deep end.”

“Marina Ivanovna Petrovka!” Vincent’s tone held a scolding fondness. “You promised you would let me look at your wrist. Would you just sit down for ten minutes please?”

“Cooking, Vincent,” came the prim reply. “Your fussing will have to wait. And, Inari, sweetheart, we were technically on vacation. Usually getting everyone in one place at the same time takes an act of Congress . . . literally. He’ll met everyone soon enough.” Several people chuckled – some amused, others filled with mischief. “Rene, my love, the steaks have enough pepper, thank you. And Dacia – they’re tomatoes, not an enemy. Please just cut them up; don’t attack them like they’re going to bite you. You’ll smush them.”

“You’re letting Dacia help?” Owen teased, choosing that moment to join the crowd in the kitchen. He dodged the punch Daica threw at his shoulder. “Too slow, little girl.”

“Leave _Khrabryy_ alone, Lucky.” Marina rolled her eyes as she tilted her cheek up for her customary kiss. “She’s chopping tomatoes and wielding a big ass knife. Hardly a job that will destroy dinner, but a knife in her hand will definitely do some damage to your stubborn hide.”

“You never know.” He slung an arm around her shoulders and steered her away from the stove.

“Owen Matthew!” she scolded firmly. 

“Let the doc take a look before the Boss gets back and everyone gets in trouble.”

Marina huffed, but allowed _Samonik_ to take the stirring spoon as Owen maneuvered her into a nearby chair. Vincent nodded his gratitude as he slipped past, gentle fingers reaching to examine the splinted arm.

A pleased grin flickered over Owen’s face before dying away as he caught sight of an unfamiliar man. Instincts had Owen angling his body between the unknown factor and the rest of the family as he sized him up. The Cleaner possessed more than enough experience to read a person’s level of danger, no matter how they tried to hide it. Their eyes gave it away almost every time. 

And this man’s eyes were old.

Given those eyes, he would bet the newcomer’s experience with the world had to be at least as dark as the rest of the family’s, but in addition to the shadows, they held a keen awareness lit by bright laughter. “You must be Ethan,” Owen acknowledged, a hint of interest beginning to kindle in his gut. “Heard your name coming in.”

“Owen, this is Ethan Chandler,” Marina introduced, a knowing look in her eyes as she glanced over to the two men. “Ethan, meet Owen Elliott – or Lucky. Though that’s an inside joke we just can’t stop telling.”

“Technically the joke’s on the Boss-Man, not me,” Owen pointed out, his shoulders relaxing at Marina’s tacit stand-down order. He shifted to lean against a free space of countertop as his eyes turned back to Ethan. The tall brunette’s eyes remained focused on Marina. Owen cursed his luck. _Oh for two, Lucky old pal._ Of course the newbie would be attracted to Marina.

“ _Allo_ the house?!”

All eyes turned towards the door at Will’s shout.

Marina lit up. “We’re in here, Mishka!” 

Will appeared in the doorway to the kitchen a brilliant smile on his face and eyes burning as he took in the tableau before him, before making a beeline for Marina's seat. Amusement tilted the corners of Owen’s lips into a small smile as he watched the family’s Power Couple reunite, however feeling eyes on him, he glanced over to catch Ethan’s gaze. He raised an eyebrow.

“So,” Ethan tilted his head. “Lucky? Irony or coincidence?”

“Irony.” He gave Will a sidelong glance. “I’m not the one who survived three sniper’s bullets to my body at close range . . . including one that bounced through my chest cavity like I was a pinball machine.” Inclining his head towards the Colonel, he continued, “That would be the Boss – the one who gave me the nickname to begin with.”

Will shook his head. “Twenty guys – and you’re the only one to walk away without a scratch.”

“Because you took the three bullets that would have ended me yourself,” Owen reminded him.

“Eh.” The Colonel shrugged. “Semantics.”

“Besides, just think how lucky you are to have all of us,” Dacia smirked.

“And is that good or bad luck?” the family Cleaner shot back.

Inari gave him a mock pout. “You adore us.”

“Keep telling yourself that, little girl.”

The teen girls exchanged a quick look before turning to stick their tongues out at him, prompting laughter from the family. Will shook his head at their antics before he bent over Marina’s chair. “ _Samaya malen’kaya._ ”

“Allo Mishka.” Marina reached up to slide her fingers around his collar.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she smiled. “At least now that you're home. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Good; I'm starving. Also, I could use some help unloading the Jeep.”

Dacia dropped the knife without a second thought. “On it!” Owen repressed a soft snort as he watched her bolt out of the kitchen as if someone had lit a fire under her. 

Conversation throughout dinner consisted of a continual flow of questions for Ethan, the greatest majority of them coming from Inari. The older of the two Wesen girls seemed to have less information, or heard fewer rumors, about werewolves than her sister, and she spent a good part of the meal doing credit to her Fuchsbau heritage by being as curious as possible.

As for her sister, Dacia’s attitude shifted from wary antagonism to gleeful interrogation, trying to see what answers she could get Ethan to give up. Their newest arrival, however, seemed determined to keep his replies as vague as possible. As a result, the conversation turned into a game – one that proved their teenage girls still held onto their street-level con artist backgrounds.

They enlisted the Trio of Terror.

Owen fought to keep his grin internal. Watching the three little girls compete to see who could get the most complete answer from Ethan might rate as the funniest thing he’d seen this year. Will moved to put a stop to it at one point, but the Were waved him off, his enjoyment clear as the girls’ questions grew easier – mostly involving finding out Ethan’s favorite anything. All in all, Owen figured Ethan won. He showed a high level of expertise at dodging questions, though Inari did manage to find out that he grew up in New Mexico. 

Then again, maybe the real winner was Katenka.

Her question focused on his favorite bedtime story, except her exact wording left no doubt that she expected to hear the entire thing.

Ethan gave her a look that made her giggle, earning a smile of his eyes, “You sneaky girl.”

She beamed at him, her precocious little face glowing. “Are you gonna tell us?” she implored, eyes wide and excited. 

A long moment of silence passed before he nodded. “Yes, I’ll tell you.” His quiet agreement set all three girls to bouncing and his eyebrows rose. “It’s not bedtime quite yet, is it?”

“An hour or so after dinner,” Marina replied, giving her daughters a stern look when they began to protest. “He already said he would tell you. You can be patient, _da_?”

“Yes Mama.” 

Smothered chuckles filled the room as the girls chorused their agreement even as they pouted, folding their tiny arms over their chests. The pouts only grew bigger as Valya and Katenka realized how many smiles surrounded them. 

Dacia shot them a sympathetic look. “Can anyone tell me why I need to know the anatomy of a pig?” Her non sequitur drew everyone’s attention away from the girls.

Probably her main intention, Owen decided, as all of the doctors around the table started talking over one another to explain why more teenagers needed to be exposed to the various sciences in order to spark interest and to find vocations. _Scientists_. He exchanged an amused glance with Will before bending his head over his own dinner. 

Talk about the different schools – day care for the Trio and Brooklyn Latin for the Foursome – filled the time during the remainder of dinner. Once it became clear that everyone had finished eating, Marina picked up a plate to begin clearing off the table.

Her actions sparked an uproar.

Will wound his arms around Marina’s waist as Owen relieved her of the plate. “ _Samaya malen’kaya_ , your wrist is in a splint and you’ve done more than enough. Okay?”

“Yeah, Mama,” Rene agreed as he and _Samonik_ stood from the table. “We got this. You sit back and relax for once.”

“I am terrible at relaxing,” she complained.

“We know!”

Marina blinked at the amused pronouncement before her gaze shifted to a glower. “None of you are as funny as you think you are,” she huffed at them, a good-natured grin belying her exasperated pout.

“We’ll handle the kiddos,” Dacia assured her. 

“But Ethan said he’d tell us his story!” Katenka protested, earning amused grins from her listeners. “He promised, Mama!”

“I did promise,” Ethan agreed with a small, fond smile. “How about this? You go get ready for bed and then I’ll tell you the story.”

Owen’s eyebrows climbed towards his hairline. He couldn’t remember ever seeing the twins or Minna bolt for their pajamas so fast before. The older ‘twins’ chuckled as they rushed after them. Inari’s voice floated back. “We’ll help them, _Oba_!” 

“Thank you, loves!” Laughter still spilled from Marina’s lips as she turned back to the table. Her amused expression faltered as her gaze fell on Ethan’s face. “Ethan, honey? What’s wrong?”

“Just remembering,” he murmured. “Mourning something I wanted once. Something I lost . . . some **one** I lost.”

His pain almost seemed palpable in the air and Owen felt no surprise when Marina reached out to lay a hand on the man’s shoulder. “What was her name?” The Boss-lady’s voice held a soothing note as her fingers brushed along the bunched muscles. 

“Vanessa.”

Blinking as the man actually answered the question, Owen traded a surprised look with Will. What was it about Marina that she could pull so many suspicious, withdrawn people into her orbit and had them giving up pieces of themselves so easily? He focused back on the quiet conversation.

“Her name was Vanessa,” Ethan repeated. Sorrow still tinged his smile as he met Marina’s gaze. “You actually reminded me of her when we first met. She could face down anything and make them regret it.”

“What happened? If you don't mind me asking.”

“She died.” He glanced away. “It was years ago, but there are some people you never move past.” 

The room stayed silent as he seemed to stare into the past. The Grimms understood – and respected – a person’s need to gather themselves from the pain of the past. Ethan gave himself a shake and turned back to Marina. “Your daughters are beautiful. You are very blessed.”

“I strive never to forget how true that is,” Marina replied, her own smile tinted with melancholy. “Life would have been very different for me without my Misha or my boys. Without them, we wouldn't even be having this conversation.”

A shared understanding seemed to pass between the two before the entire atmosphere changed as the girls came bounding back into the kitchen. They might have been dressed for bed but excitement seeped from every pore as they bounced over to Ethan. “We’re ready!”

“Really?” Ethan asked, “Did you clean behind your ears?”

The girls giggled again, “Our ears aren't dirty!”

“Are you sure?” Ethan squinted his eyes at them and then reached behind Valya’s ear. A flick of his fingers preceded him pulling out an old coin, large and decorative. She reached for it, but he pulled it out of her reach. “Not so fast,” he warned. “This is part of the story. Are you ready?”

“Yes!”

“Then . . . let's begin,” he replied, holding the coin between his fingers and making it spin as he began to speak.


	8. Epilogue

[](https://imgur.com/8NuGDxV)

Epilogue

Marina watched her daughters follow the quiet man to the couch like ducklings. They clustered beside him, eyes rapt as they hung on his every word. Using the coin, Ethan began to tell his story in a low distinct cadence.

“In the beginning, existence knew only darkness. There was no earth, no sky, no sun, and no moon. Then something changed. Where there had been only the unending dark, something appeared. A thin disc, one side yellow and the other side white, emerged from the darkness. Within the disc sat a small bearded man – Creator, the One Who Lives Above.”

A warm arm slid around her waist and she smiled up at her Mishka. After the scare he’d had, she didn’t expect him to let her out of his sight for a good length of time. He pressed a kiss to her temple before focusing on their daughters. “Did you notice how his speech changed as soon as he started his story?”

“It sounds Native American,” she nodded. “If he’s from New Mexico, it’s either Apache or Pueblo.”

“Look at them,” Will murmured, amused adoration filling his face as he watched the group on the couch. The girls sat motionless as their new playmate spoke. “I’ve never seen them sit so still for a story.” Ethan’s voice took on a musical quality, the words indecipherable. “What is he saying?” 

“I don’t know.” Marina kept her reply as soft as a breath, not wanting to interrupt the mysterious song any more than he did.

“We don’t actually know that much about him,” Will reminded her. 

“And he wants it that way.” She knew what he meant and why he was concerned, but Ethan tugged at her. He pulled at her heart the same way Owen or Vincent or any of her other boys had done. “He’s endured things in his life he isn’t ready to share . . . at least not yet.” She glanced around the room, taking note of her various family members hovering close enough to listen in on the story. Amusement began to sparkle in her eyes as she spotted one watcher in particular. “The girls aren’t the only ones entranced by our storyteller,” she whispered, nodding over to Owen. He leaned on the door jamb, his eyes locked on Ethan.

“It’s about time Owen shows some interest in someone.”

An almost physical pain shot through Marina as she forced herself to bite down on her desire to roll her eyes at the man she loved. Her dearly beloved, **clueless** Misha; Sweet Thor, she hoped he never changed. Still . . . she couldn’t disagree with his sentiment. “And if he hadn’t been so distracted with talking to you and keeping an eye on me, he might have noticed how often Ethan glanced his way.”

“My little matchmaker,” Will chuckled. “If they are both as interested as you seem to think, then they’re not going to need any help . . . right?”

“And when, pray tell, have the men in my life ever been able to manage their own romantic lives?” 

“I’m sure some of them **could** manage.” His lips turned up in a smirk as she huffed out an exasperated breath. “But you never give them long enough to try.” 

She could hear a challenge in that. “Exactly how long are you suggesting?” she asked, curiosity and calculation mingling in her face.

“Six months?”

“No.” Marina rolled her eyes. “That is much too long.” Her lips pursed as she considered the situation. “I can give them until . . . hmm . . . let’s say Thanksgiving. After that I get to help them along without any comments from the peanut gallery.”

“How generous of you.” Will dodged her retaliatory punch before corralling her with an elbow around the neck. His gentle touch soothed her and she leaned into him as she felt his lips brush over her hair. “Have I mentioned how much I adore that you want everyone to be as happy as we are? It's one of the many things I love most about you.”

Smiling, she burrowed into him as she replied, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but satisfying, I hope. Have no fear, we will see more of Ethan and soon. I did receive a request, asking when this takes place. September 2011 is this ficlet's timeframe.

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian is parts of the Lord's Prayer. Basically, it's this . . . 
> 
> Our Father, who art in heaven,  
> Hallowed be thy name,  
> Thy Kingdom come,  
> Thy will be done,  
> On Earth as it is in Heaven,


End file.
